


Sometimes, Home is What's on the TV

by Nyctolovian



Series: Voltron Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Dragon ball z references, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesick Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Television, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: While at the Space Mall, Pidge finds a Dragon Ball Z DVD and she buys it. Who would have thought this old childish show would make her cry?





	Sometimes, Home is What's on the TV

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card: [Hurt/Comfort](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/179647968353/sometimes-home-is-whats-on-the-tv-nyctolovian)  
> Prompt: Home-sickness
> 
> So this was written because I watched several dragon ball openings and endings back to back, screamed the lyrics out like an idiot, and ended up crying so the self projection is real here, my dudes. Of course, my reasons for crying aren't quite as angsty and significant as pidge's hahahaha. (please tell me im not the only one to start crying in the middle of the night when listening to childhood stuff)
> 
> Also, I could TOTALLY rec songs here but they'd be dragon ball so .-. I shall restrain myself to save myself from further embarrassment at this point lolll just be aware that I like the songs _almost_ purely out of sentimental reasons (some of them are actually not bad fITE ME)

Pidge turned the DVD in her hand several times and pushed her spectacles up. She had bought this on an impulse from the shop that sold stuff from Earth. Who even uses a DVD nowadays? This thing must be old as heck. 

That wouldn’t come as a surprise, to be honest. It was a Dragon Ball Z DVD. She remembered when Dad first showed it to Matt and her and talked about how he watched it back in the day, to which her mother playfully yelled from the kitchen, “Geek!”

She and Matt were hooked. However, they had quickly outgrown watching this silly anime, to their father’s slight disappointment.

But the idea of saving the universe from evil aliens in an epic battle had been so fascinating to their young minds. 

Pidge smiled at the thought. How strange it was that now she was in a similar situation, fighting Zarkon to free the universe. 

In retrospect, she hadn’t really thought it through when she bought the DVD. Nothing on the ship can be used to watch it with. That was a given, of course. 

But this wasn’t a problem that can’t be fixed with a little tinkering. With a determined huff, Pidge readied her tool box. “Let’s do this!” she told herself. “Maybe if I manage to find a way to watch the DVD, I could watch it with Matt and Dad.”

Matt and Dad… Pidge wilted in her seat. Where were they?

She shook her head. _ No, I will find them soon. Then, we’ll watch this stupid thing together. Just like in the good old days. _

 

* * *

 

Somehow, in between all the chaos of saving Slav, fighting Zarkon, and losing Shiro, Pidge managed to build a device to watch the DVD. She connected the device to the TV in her room and sat on the floor. 

With held breath, she placed the DVD into the slot and pressed the play button. The screen of her TV flickered to display the display menu with Goku and Vegeta back to back in the background. Pidge let out a loud whoop as she leapt to her feet. 

After leaping around, she flopped back onto the floor, panting and giggling. She pressed the play button again to start the episode. The familiar theme song basted through the speakers and Pidge couldn’t help but bounce like a three-year-old child. 

She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them excitedly as she hummed along to the music.

“Cha-la!” Pidge couldn’t help but sing along. “Head cha-la!” She burst into laughter. “I can’t believe I actually remember this much!”

The chorus went more and more intense and, with it, Pidge grew exhilarated and was on her feet yelling the lyrics by the last line. 

Thank god the rooms in the castle ship were soundproof. It would be embarrassing for someone to walk in on her like this. 

She flopped to the ground as the episode began with Raditz violently searching for Goku. She had watched the first episode multiple times with her brother. They knew the entire episode by heart at this point. 

Matt loved the first episode, mostly due to his sentimental side that loved how this was the first episode that they watched in the entire series. Even after they found (and binge-watched) Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super, The first arc of Dragon Ball Z was still Matt’s favourite.

Pidge didn’t like that arc much. Raditz was a terrible brother and he nearly kidnapped Gohan and killed Goku. Sometimes, she’d joke and tell Matt that maybe the reason why he liked that arc was because he saw himself in Raditz. Matt would give her a scandalised look and tickle her as revenge, all while screaming, “If you really think I’m like Raditz, then prepare to die! Kakarot!”

As for Pidge… she went back to the display menu and clicked several buttons to scroll through the episode list. She had to scroll through quite a bit before she saw a screenshot of the episode she was looking for.

Majin Vegeta. She and her father had loved both the Majin arc although they were for different reasons. She simultaneously loved and hated how Vegeta had given in to the desire of wanting more power. The anti-hero was always an interesting specimen, like Deadpool or Jack Sparrow. and Vegeta was no exception. Just when everyone thought he was a good guy, he pulled a stunt like that. 

Meanwhile, Dad had liked that arc, or rather one particular scene, for another reason. “I used to like the Frieza arc when I was younger,” he would say, smiling in reminiscence. 

“Really, Dad?” Matt would tease. “The Frieza arc is the lamest arc.”

Katie would hold up a hand and imitated Frieza. “This planet will blow up in five minutes.”

“500 minutes later,” Matt said, like the narrator in Spongebob. 

“Oh no! The planet is really going to explode!” 

“Oh, quiet, you two! I know it’s a ridiculous arc, alright?” their dad would concede. “My favourite arc has changed. It’s the Majin arc.”

“Ooh! Same as me!” Katie would say as she hopped on the spot.

“Actually, it’s mostly just one scene,” Dad admitted with a shrug. “Vegeta’s character is so bare and exposed then.”

Shaking her head at the memory, Pidge clicked the button and it played the episode. Vegeta was really unpredictable in this arc. One minute, he was eradicating half the audience and, the next, he was saving the world from certain doom. 

Dad once commented, “Not really all that unpredictable. At the end of the day, despite how desperately Vegeta wants to prove his strength and abilities, he still cares about his family first and foremost.”

In tribute of the old times, Pidge fast-forwarded the episode to her Dad’s favourite moment that he used to replay for Matt and her. (They had groaned and protested to the best of their abilities already.) That scene played. Vegeta asks Trunks to come over and gives him a one-armed hug, silent. Then, he knocks his son out. 

When Goten rushes over and screams at Vegeta, the screen blurred. Or rather, Pidge’s vision had blurred. 

She felt her cheek. It was wet. Was she crying? Pidge breathed in shakily and laughed through her tears. 

Why the hell was she crying over some stupid old anime? This was so dumb.

But, truth be told, she missed it — watching TV with her family, talking about the silly parts of it with Matt, making fun of their dad, just… being together. Curling in on herself, her tears flowed more freely.

The pang in her chest was undeniable now. Hiccuping, she pressed her arms against her face as the moment of the Final Explosion was played.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it hahaha! Also, i assumed voltron is set in the near-ish future (it doesn't look to different from our current world) so hence the almost obsolete existence of DVDs (theyre almost gone rn anyway) and the fact that dragon ball super is finished?? I guess...
> 
> Please leave feedback! Kudos! Comments! I'd shower you with more fic lollllll! Againnnnn, my tumblr is [here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/) so if you guys want to talk I'll be there,,,


End file.
